


欲谷 22

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	欲谷 22

她们一直玩到下午才回酒店，懒洋洋地晚上八九点才醒来。

金容仙翻了好几次身，咳嗽了几声，文星伊睡得不深，便被扰醒了。

海风徐徐，海湾正中央的那块沙摊被文星伊安排让人围了起来，私人帐篷下的餐桌被烛光暖照，红玫瑰瓣片洒在旁边，无限浪漫。

她可以泡其他女生时布置的也这么华丽，这么浪漫。

桌上精心烹饪了新鲜烤虾、多汁牛排、蘑菇焗奶油意面、清煮西蓝花、蔬菜汤……

“应该饿了吧”

文星伊把切好的牛排换给金容仙。

“有些没胃口……”  
金容仙嘟了嘟嘴，她觉得胃部很顶涨。

文星伊又命人把意面换成番茄味的，金容仙总算能勉强吃下去些酸的开胃。

夜晚的海滩黑暗中一望无际，狭长的海岸线没有终点，行人如剪影般时现时隐。

她们散了会步，分别洗了个澡后一起在沙发上看了部电影，是那种温情感动的题材，金容仙看到结尾主人公去世时哭了起来。

“怎么了？”  
文星伊拿起桌上的卫生纸，轻声问道

“没怎么，因为电影感人吧”

文星伊知道主人公的结尾是癌症去世，她知道她担心妈妈，想她了。

就算我能知道个大概，我也不知道怎么安慰你。

这是文星伊的通病，她从小心思缜密细腻，可是习惯了所有心事都在心底，憋在那不说，等到无所谓的时候也就变得不再那么重要。

只能看着她不再掉泪。

“以后不要看这种类型的电影了”  
“现实生活里够悲伤了，何必在虚假的世界里心绪也要大起大悲。”

“电影来源于生活，如果不能直视电影，那又怎么能够认真生活呢”  
金容仙看着她反驳道

文星伊反问：  
“那么电影悲还是生活更悲”

“活着的意义又不是比惨”

文星伊一时语噎，  
“对啊…”

如果说李知恩和文星伊是同一路人，是在她混沌黯色的时候找到的知己。  
那么金容仙就是在她成年后的迷雾中拉着她不愿再让此迷路的人。

“困了吗，睡觉吧”  
文星伊帮金容仙铺好床，从柜子里拿了两床被子搬到沙发上。

“你要睡沙发吗”  
有了烛光的闪烁和刚刚哭过后若隐若现的泪水，金容仙看她的眼神更加柔情，拉住了她的手。

“三个月前还是小心些好吧…”

这几天没胃口吃饭，金容仙的锁骨瘦美的更佳性感。

金容仙不想结婚后因为怀孕了而委屈文星伊，要是因此她去找别人.. 那难受的还是自己..， 这次她学会自己主动争取。

“我可以…帮你……”  
她坐在沙发上把文星伊往前拉了拉，主动挑逗起来。

“不.. 不用……”  
文星伊下意识捂住裆部。

“可是医生说.. 怀孕时伴侣如果可以帮助按摩乳房和全身.. 会更良益些..”  
文星伊看到金容仙睡衣下隆起的胸部，凸起的两点，吞了吞口水。

“那要怎么.. 按摩”

金容仙用手覆上了自己的胸部，在文星伊面前揉动起来。  
“这样.. ”

既然结婚的话.. 她就是我的妻子，帮她放松也是履行自己的义务吧..

金容仙往前挪了挪，腾出了个地儿让文星伊坐在后面，用双腿圈住她。

文星伊还有些不习惯在清醒下先主动的妻子

只能轻轻地顺着顺时针方向揉动

“再…重一些……”

金容仙身子有些微微发颤，向后躺在文星伊怀里。

文星伊闻见她身上的沐浴香，和发丝间散发的淡花香，耳根变得通红，空气有些闷热。

“这.. 这个力度可以么”  
她小心翼翼地揉捏着，怕弄疼她。

“正好呢”  
金容仙闭上了眼睛，烛光在眼皮外闪动，信息素莫名地扩散出。

文星伊在身后闻见了这种味道，埋在她脖子后面吸吮，情不自禁地伸出舌头舔了舔腺体。

“嗯…………”  
金容仙被撩地心猿意马，主动转过身子和文星伊接吻。

Alpha双手嵌着omega的腰，让她坐在腿上，每次金容仙伸出舌头触碰她的唇齿那一刻，都是对她满心的眷恋，她终于和她结婚了，心心念念的人。

文星伊也有了愿意一直等她回家的人。

金容仙一边亲吻着，一边伸手往下探去，隔着灰色运动裤抓捏着alpha的茄状物性器。  
不一会便印出了个轮廓在表面。

“为什么这么快就……”

“就怎样？”

“硬”

妻子的手法有些生疏，不比之前那些女人都那么会，这种有意无意的挑逗感许久未有，或许上次是几年前和…李知恩那次……

但文星伊也无心去回忆些什么，这次她认清了眼前这个人是已经和她结婚了的老婆。

“难道我不厉害吗”  
她故意蓄了些力，让分身在她手里晃动。

“你好讨厌啊..”  
金容仙感受到那个又抬头了几分。

“帮我脱裤子”

金容仙环上她的腰，蹲下把裤子拉了下来。

文星伊靠在沙发上叉开双腿，黑色内裤里有一大块圆鼓鼓挺立的东西。

拔下内裤后，青筋环绕着粉色的肉棒被释放，直立立地高挺着。  
就在金容仙面前弹出，有些害羞。

“不会对吧”

“是的..”

金容仙蹲在她双腿中间，犹豫该怎么‘下手’。

“要学吗”  
文星伊打开电视，找到了成人18+ AO 点播频道。

影片里的淫荡声四起，金容仙不敢转过身看，抬起头来时，倒是文星伊看地津津有味的……都快流口水了……

“你自己玩吧”

Omega赌气地用力抓了两下枪后，把被子丢到Alpha身上。

“啊，好痛！！”

文星伊捂着下面，看到金容仙灰溜溜地走到阳台上吹风。

关掉电视，光着下体跟了过去，  
“晚饭你吃了意面，烤虾.. 还有布朗尼蛋糕”  
“没有吃醋吧”  
“好大的醋味”

“………”

不顾老婆还在吃醋，Alpha咬着下嘴唇，左手把她围在自己怀里，在身后顶着Omega的臀部，右手上下撸动起来。

金容仙看到文星伊自己在那解决，便也心软起来，接过分身帮她轻轻撸动起来，十分坚硬滚烫，她也不敢低头看它，有些分心。

文星伊的手覆在她的手上面，耳边轻语，教她怎样撸。

“这样… 转动……”  
“然后上下握紧… ”

Alpha强忍着信息素，她怕omega闻见后出什么不可控制的情况，没有信息素Omega便也不会有反应。

只不过下体变得更难受了起来，omega的动作有些慢

她把她拦腰抱起，走去卧室，小分身还在空气中一抖一抖的，放到床上，脱掉金容仙的上衣，让她挤拢着两团胸部，自己的肉棒在中间胸沟处抽插，插了十几下后觉得还是涨地难受。

然后叫她张开嘴，  
“我要放进去咯”

“嗯.. 好…”

“不要用牙齿碰，用舌头”

金容仙乖乖地听她的话，用舌头在菇头上画圈圈，略微弯沟处轻轻磨淌。

“对……是这样…”

文星伊在她身上半跪着，一只手抵着Omega的头，看着她吞吞吐吐，唾液充足，足够顺滑，，她们渐渐地放松下来，不再那么紧张。

Alpha又抽了出来，在唇瓣那里让她亲吻它，从根部一直吻到顶部，吻得她全身过电般触感，上面布满了Omega的口水。

金容仙一会就找到了窍门，借弄着口水上下转动套弄起来，还有一种渍渍的水声，alpha性欲高涨，感觉即刻要喷发。

“快……再快些…”  
“快点”  
“我要射了……”

金容仙似乎感觉到了，她怕自己弄不好，把分身还给了文星伊。

“唔……嗯.. ”  
“啊，啊，**，…………………”  
Alpha紧紧握着它急速撸动，对着墙壁喷出好几股白液，它们顺着墙面流了下来。

金容仙取了床头柜上的纸巾，帮文星伊擦了擦身下和墙面。

晚上她们睡觉时，一片寂静中，金容仙没忍住笑出来。

“噗”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“？”  
“你笑什么？”  
文星伊被突如其来的笑惊到了

“那我说了你不许生气”

“那就别说”

“不嘛”

“那你就说”

“你知不知道…”  
“你刚刚的样子像Omega”

“…”

文星伊钻进被子里，挠她痒痒，腋下攻击，  
“你说谁像受啊”

“呜呜呜哈哈”  
“我……”  
“我是受…”


End file.
